militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Kulbiyow
|combatant1 = Al-Shabaab |combatant2 = AMISOM * Kenya Federal Government of Somalia |commander1 = Unknown |commander2 = Maj. Mwangi (Artillery Battery Commander) Capt. Silas Ekidor (Infantry Second Officer in Charge) Capt. Nur Muhidin (Somali commander) |units1= Saleh al Nabhan Battalion |units2= Kenya Army * 15th Kenya Rifles Somali Armed Forces |strength1 = "Hundreds" *Many foreign mujahideen |strength2 = 120 Unknown |casualties1 = Unknown while the KDF claimed that Al-Shabaab had lost 70 fighters.}} |casualties2 = 40–67+ KDF soldiers killed, several captured Several killed |campaignbox = }} The Battle of Kulbiyow took place on 27 January 2017, when Al-Shabaab militants attacked and took control of the military base and town of Kulbiyow, held by the Somali Armed Forces and the Kenya Defence Forces (KDF). Background On 25 January, the Kenyan troops from Kulbiyow attacked a base of Al-Shabaab at Badhadhe, though the attack was repelled. On the next day, the Kenyans received intelligence about an impending counter-attack by the Jihadists, so that soldiers were sent on scouting missions to help gather more information and to prepare Kulbiyow's defences. At the time, the base was held by a Kenyan company of 120 men, organized into four platoons, as well as an unspecified number of Somali government soldiers. When the attack eventually began on the night of 26–27 January, it was launched from Badhadhe, and was led by the Saleh al-Nabhan Battalion, an Al-Shabaab unit which had already won some renown by partaking in the major Islamist victory of El Adde in the previous year. Furthermore, several of the attackers were reportedly Arab foreign mujahideen, who appeared to be especially well trained and battle-hardened. Battle When Al-Shabaab forces began moving towards Kulbiyow, they were spotted by an AMISOM surveillance drone around midnight; in response, the Kenyans at Kulbiyow began firing mortars and artillery at the militants. This bombardment lasted about 50 minutes, whereupon the base's defenders assumed that they had repelled the Al-Shabaab fighters, and resumed their normal routines. Just 20 minutes later, however, the drone spotted hundreds of more militants approaching the base. This renewed attack caught the defenders largely by surprise, and they were not able to stop an explosive-laden truck that was driven by an Al-Shabaab suicide bomber into the base. Though the car bomb was finally destroyed by a Kenyan soldier who fired an 84mm anti-tank gun at it, the vehicle had already breached the base's outer perimeter by this point, allowing the militants to storm it. As result, a brutal and confusing firefight began. Captain Silas Ekidor, the Kenyan second-in-command, attempted to reorganise the defences and rallied several soldiers to his position but was killed by a second car bomb. The Artillery Battery commander, Major Mwangi, was also killed at some point during the fighting. Meanwhile, two of the four Kenyan platoons present had begun to retreat under the orders of their commanders, leaving the platoons of Ekidor and Mwangi alone to face the attackers. Soon after, the base's inner defences were breached by a third bomb-laden truck, whose explosion allowed the Al-Shabaab fighters to overrun the remaining defenders; the surviving pro-government forces were forced to flee into the bush, as the militants pursued them. The battle had lasted around 90 minutes, with Al-Shabaab later claiming to have killed more than 67 KDF soldiers and capture several more. Accordingly, the two platoons that had retreated survived, while the two units which had remained at the base and continued to fight were almost completely destroyed. With the retreat of the pro-government forces, Al-Shabaab was left in full control of both the base as well as the nearby town, and the insurgents proceeded to take vehicles and supplies while burning the military vehicles they could not use. Meanwhile, Kenyan Harbin Z-9 attack helicopters arrived at the battle site and began to fire at the militants, forcing them to scatter, though the insurgents appeared to have been able to withdraw with much loot in good order. Hours later, Kenyan ground forces arrived at Kulbiyow and took possession of the military base. Aftermath The KDF later denied the high number of killed Kenyan soldiers as Al-Shabaab propaganda, with one KDF spokesman even refusing to admit that the base had fallen in the first place: "Kenyan soldiers repulsed the terrorists, killing scores." A Somali officer who had survived the attack, however, described the battle as "disaster", while a Kenyan officer who arrived at Kulbiyow after the battle said "it was a horrendous scene" in regard to the many killed soldiers lying around. The attack was believed by analysts to have primarily been a propaganda coup by Al-Shabaab, which wanted not only to prove that it still was "a force to be reckoned with", but possibly also influence the upcoming elections in Kenya, where the mission in Somalia was increasingly questioned due to high casualties among the KDF. Directly after the Kulbiyow raid, Kenyan opposition leader Raila Odinga once again reaffirmed his position that the KDF should retreat from Somalia. Notes References Category:2017 in Kenya Category:Al-Shabaab (militant group) attacks Category:Conflicts in 2017 Category:Kenya–Somalia border Category:2017 in Somalia Kulbiyow Category:January 2017 events in Africa